Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control system that a plurality of controls electric units.
Background Information
Some bicycles include a bicycle control system having a plurality of electric units with each of the electric units including a storage unit. One example of a conventional bicycle control system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-166830. In this conventional bicycle control system, the storage units of the electric units each stores different information.